Mia, Brian and Jessica
by Tigerlily Deepdelver
Summary: 1910 ON HOLD This is my first fic. It's just a bunch of random ideas that I had and hope that you like them. Please Read and Review
1. Notes

Mia, Brian and the Team

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the people in these stories, except Jessica and the twins. Everyone else is from the fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Summary: all the following stories are about Mia, Brian and their girl, Jessica. With a couple about Dom and Letty. They are just a bunch of ideas that I had and thought you might like to read.

**Warnings:** there is charter death and mansions of rape NOTHING GRAPHIC!!

**Rating:** PG-13

**List of Stories:**

1) Mia's life  
2) A Letter From Mia to Brian  
3) Mia's story  
4) Jessica's Story (WIP)  
5) Brian's Basic story (WIP)  
6) Time line of Mia's, Jessica's and Brian's stories (WIP)  
7) A Letter from Jessica to Brian (WIP)  
8) Jessica's Story in Full (WIP)  
9) Past (WIP)  
10) Letter From Letty to Brain and a Letter From Brian, with Memories (WIP)  
11) Pasts and Presents (WIP)  
12) Questions answered (WIP)  
13) Hopes, Dream, Wish's and Love (WIP)  
14) Letty's Life (1/2) (WIP)  
15) The end of the Team (2/2) (WIP)  
16) Jessica's Letter to Her Father Brian (WIP)

The WIP's are written only I haven't had time to type them up and sent them to my Beta, Kate.

Who is a great help and I would like to thank her for looking at my stories.

Thanks Kate

I hope you enjoy them all.

Happy reading

Tigerlily Deepdelver


	2. Mia's Life Reposted

Title: Mia's Story

Summary: A short piece about Mia's life after the movie 

----------------------------------------- 

After you left I was alone with on one.   
Dom went to Mexico, Letty and Leon end up in jail.   
Jessie recovered only to die shortly later, _(AIDS). _  
Vince also recovered only to join Leon and Letty. 

Nine moths later I had Jessica.   
The most beautiful girl ever,   
Letty got out only to join Dom in Mexico.   
Leon and Vince got out in time to her I has Jessica before they left to find you. 

You come back only to leave again.   
You come to see me and find the others.   
You never saw your baby girl. 

Now 10 years later, you are back   
Why did it take so long to come back?   
What did you go looking for?   
Why 10 years?   
When are you leaving again?   
Jessica needs to see you,   
Do you ever plan on coming to see us again? 

You told me that I could come with you to Miami, but I said, "no this is my home, I'm not going to leave." So you said you would go back for a short time and work everything out. Now we have two little grandkids and I'm leaving this world shortly. Sorry Brian you are too late.   
I'm gone.   
Mia 

----------------------------------------- 

A/N: (Don't read unless you want to know how Mia died.) After Brian left the third time Mia found out that she had caner and it had spread from her lever to her lungs and then slowly started to eat way at her bone marrow and there was very little hope that she would be here 12 months later, but she lived for 3 years. And Jessie wasn't gay; the aids come from blood transfusions.


	3. A Letter From Mia to Brian

Title: Letter from Mia to Brian

Summary: This is a letter that Mia wrote on day but never sent. About 10 years later her daughter, Jessica, found it and learned a bit more about who her father was. 

-----------------------------------------

To Brian, 

You need to come back. Your little girl, Jessica misses you. She needs you here. I need you here. It's been so hard. I have to run the store and garage, as well as look after Jessica and still go to school. 

Jesse is gone. Dom can't come back and Letty and Leon have gone to find him. We know that you race, only we don't know where. 

Jessica has finished high school and wants to find you, but I can't let her. She says that she will follow the same path as us if she has to. We need you here not there!! 

Why did you leave us? Why couldn't you stay and help us? You left me with only memories and our little girl. Why? 

Please come home soon, we love you and need you. 

Mia 

**Mom never sent this; she left this world shortly after writing it. So I am sending it, now that I have found you. I wish you could have been here, then maybe she would never have been at the store so late. **

**Jessica**

**-----------------------------------------**

A/N: Sorry this is only a short one, but the next one is longer


	4. Mia's Story

**Title:** Mia's Story

**Summary:** A short piece about Mia's life after the movie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After you left I was alone with on one. Dom went to Mexico, Letty and Leon end up in jail. Jessie recovered only to die shortly later, (AIDS)(1). Vince also recovered only to join Leon and Letty.  
  
Nine moths later I had Jessica. The most beautiful girl ever,  
  
Letty got out only to join Dom in Mexico. Leon and Vince got out in time to her I has Jessica before thtwo little grandkids and I'm leaving this world shortly. Sorry Brian you are too late.  
  
I'm gone.  
  
Mia 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: (Don't read unless you want to know how Mia died.) After Brian left the third time Mia found out that she had caner and it had spread from her lever to her lungs and then slowly started to eat way at her bone marrow and there was very little hope that she would be here 12 months later, but she lived for 3 years.  
  
(1)Jessie got AIDS from a blood transfer, while in hospital.


End file.
